Carlisle
Carlisle is the young prince of the Holy City of Cernium. Story Convergence As the border between Grandis and Maple World is destroyed by Grendel the Really Old, the city of Cernium appears to Grendel, Elwin, Lily and the player. At this time, Carlisle appears. Cernium Sentinel~Guardian Carlisle eagerly introduces himself as the prince of Cernium, and he has crossed the forgotten sea to meet the player (the Adversary). Lily asks how Carlisle knew they were here, to which he responds by saying that he has a friend who is well versed in theology and history, so they were already aware that the seal of Maple World and Grandis would break when the Transcendents disappeared. Carlisle asks the ground to guide him to the Maple Alliance. At the Alliance Outpost, Carlisle explains that the forces of Gerand Darmoor would soon march upon his homeland, and that he was left with one last option to save the sacred land: seek out the Maple Alliance and get the help needed to save the Holy City of Cernium. He offers to reward the Alliance handsomely for their service, and Neinheart, aware of the tight budget the Maple Alliance had to deal with, accepts the offer. Several days later, the Adversary, Carlisle, Edea, Checky, and Hawkeye arrive at the Barrier Between Worlds. Carlisle and the soldiers of Cernium modify the magic in the seal to allow for teleportation, taking them across the forgotten sea in the blink of an eye (disappointing Hawkeye, who wanted to explore the high seas). They arrive right outside the outskirts of Cernium. Edea is excited to visit the continental realm of Grandis. Her home world of Grandis takes its name from the body at the center of their planetary system, and the planets are all individual moons orbiting Continental Grandis. At the moment, a Court Knight reports to Carlisle that they ended up on the wrong landing site. The Ebonstar Foot Soldiers, soldiers loyal to Darmoor, discover the prince with outsiders and surround them. Carlisle explains by saying that the Ebonstar soldiers are heretics, the enemies of gods and faith in Cernium, having not heard a god's voice from in eons. The Adversary defeats the Ebonstar Foot Soldiers with ease, and as a group of Ebonstar Archers appear on the cliff, Seren, Guardian of the Holy Sword, appears with a group of Court Knights to defeat the archers. Carlisle introduces her as Guardian of the Holy Sword, which stumps Edea as she states that a sword does not need a guardian. The group arrives at the Holy Land Vantage Point right outside Cernium. The Adversary describe the landscape as unnatural, and Carlisle replies by saying that legends describes the entire countryside around Cernium as being shaped by the gods of old, having been carved out in an ancient war between the divine. He also explains that it has been seen as evidence that the gods are gone for good, as the legends describe the gods fighting to their last breath in this place, marking the end of the gods and the beginning of the Transcendents; however, Carlisle also dismisses it as being merely a legend, doubting that anything could actually kill a god. At the moment, the group is ambushed by more Ebonstar Soldiers, and the four Alliance members split up to defeat them. Carlisle then orders Seren to escort the Adversary to Cernium, who has fallen behind. The others arrive at the Cernium Square and meets the Grand Master of Mitra, who relays to Carlisle that the king (Carlisle's father) is recovering from his illness. Carlisle introduces his companions as the Maple Alliance, including the Adversary, but the Grand Master doubts their abilities, describing the Adversary as "ordinary". The Grand Master is highly suspicious of the Alliance, as they do not worship any gods, and warns Carlisle to not infuriate the Sun God Mitra by bringing outsiders into their holy land. After the Grand Master leaves, Carlisle apologizes to the Alliance and prepares a place for them to rest. Edea notices the tense atmosphere in Cernium, with a frail king, a young prince, a holy order eager to take power, and various other religions that want to take control of the city, but she is willing to trust Carlisle, who has a good political sense. She overhears crowds talking about the Adversary, and deduces that the prince purposefully arranged for Seren to escort the Adversary for that reason. As the Maple Alliance splits up to explore and familiarize themselves with the city, they learn about the different orders that reside within Cernium that worship different gods, including the dawn god Nerota, the flame god Spisa, and the sun god Mitra. The three orders have been embroiled in a centuries-long conflict over Cernium, but the current King, Prince Carlisle's father, decreed as orders as equal, allowing for peace to come to Cernium. Meanwhile, Carlisle and Edea visit the Adversary as a Flame Priest and a Dawn Priest are arrested by Court Knights for disrupting the peace. Carlisle explains to Edea and the Adversary that a strict approach is necessary in order to maintain control of the city, stating that the heretics sneaking into the city cause enough turmoil within the city without internal conflicts increasing the tension. Carlisle suspects that some heretics managed to sneak in among the war refugees to stir up trouble. Carlisle brings the two to the palace to show them something that would unite Cernium, as a Mysterious Man watches. Carlisle escorts Edea and the Adversary to the Chamber of the Holy Sword, where he shows them Azor, the Holy Sword of Mitra, a legendary sword which is foretold to smite evil in the hands of a Chosen One. With the absence of Transcendents and the dimensional seal between Maple World and Grandis broken, it is time for the sword to reclaim its light of Mitra. Carlisle and Edea turn to the Adversary and wonder if the Adversary could potentially be the Chosen One. The Adversary wields the sword, but suddenly faints after sensing overwhelming hostility from the sword. Edea awakens the Adversary with a powerful jolt of electricity, while Carlisle is surprised that the sword reacted in such a way. At this moment, Seren appears, furious with Carlisle for allowing outsiders into the Chamber of the Holy Sword, and kicks Edea and the Adversary out. At the Palace Main Hall, Edea shouts at Carlisle for risking their lives, while Carlisle admits he may have endangered his claim to the throne by doing this. A Court Knight then appears to show Carlisle the sigil of Ebonstar, which contains a message: :Attention, Denizens of the Holy Land! :We are the Ebonstar. We stand against the tyranny of the gods! The Adversary and Edea read this and notice that the sigil is a black sun, hoping that it is merely a coincidence due to the Black Mage's black sun in Esfera and Tenebris. :In the era of our ancestors, the gods abandoned this world. :We reject the evil carried out in their names! :Only in the absence of gods can the people be free! :If you value your lives, flee Cernium. :We will not rest until the memory of gods is wiped from this land. The Court Knight reports the notices just like this were posted all over the city, including the bulletin board in the plaza. Carlisle realizes that with the heretics acting openly, the time for war is nigh. The Court Knight reports that the knights removed all the posters that they could find, and that they are searching for the culprits. They also report a stolen cache of the Flame Priests' black powder, which exacerbates the tensions between the Dawn Priests and the Flame Priests. Carlisle agrees to calm Seren down and sends Edea and the Adversary to the Royal Library to conduct research into the Chosen One. Edea is hesitant, thinking that outsiders would be forbidden, but Carlisle suggests that they meet the librarian Aaron, while requesting Edea to not judge Aaron by his appearance. As soon as Edea sees that Aaron is a High Flora, she immediately becomes hostile and prepares to attack him, but he shows to her his torn wing and reveals that he has torn his wing because of cognate disgust and contempt for the other High Flora, calming her down as she apologizes. Aaron sends the Adversary to retrieve ancient writings from the sword (which is in a section of the library haunted by ghosts), where they learn of prophecies telling about the Chosen One being a Celestial. During their discussion, Seren arrives to apologize to Edea and the Adversary for overreacting, and accepts their help in searching for the Chosen One. As they search through the library, the Adversary learns that the Chosen One is given a special emblem under the order of Mitra. Seren, whose emblem is not as ornate, believes that the Chosen One will eventually show up, while Edea snaps at her for relying on faith rather than taking action. Edea believes that Seren is the Chosen One, but Seren doubts her own worthiness, being unable to spread her own wings. As they exit the palace, the Adversary notices the Mysterious Man, and follows him to the Graveyard of Swords, where Seren is mourning the lives of her fallen allies, as she was the sole survivor of the soldiers assigned to defend the Holy Sword. Seren decides that Edea was right and decides to look for another option of finding the Chosen One, when a feather appears in front of them, as they realize that there is another Celestial nearby. Guardian~Master At the Chamber of the Holy Sword, Seren swears Mitra can free her from doubt and give her the strength to resist temptation, and she pledge herself as one's eternal Temple Knight, may the light of one's blessing shine upon her, she swear once again that she will forever be the loyal servant. Carlisle watches this scene with Edea and the Adversary. Edea says a Celestial's feather is not Seren's feather. Carlisle says it could possibly be that a Celestial has appeared to meet the prophecy's timing. Edea says instead of having someone who could very well turn out to be the enemy becomes The Chosen One, it had be much better for the Guardian of the Sword wield it, the order has already entrusted Seren with the sword. Carlisle says it is not so clear, whoever is selected will wield more power than the order, more than the Grand Master himself. If Seren decides to name herself the Chosen One, it could put the order in quite a tricky spot, but they appoint her as Guardian anyway, because they knew there is no chance she had ever become the Chosen One, and while everyone is aware of this fact, no one talks about it. Edea says clarified what Carlisle said and that Seren only complied for the people's demand. Carlisle asks Edea if she dislikes Seren or not, to which Edea does not answer Carlisle says he will be busy as well, because someone stole holy water from the Temple of Dawn yesterday. He suspects the Ebonstar are behind it, and normally, holy water is a very effective medicine, but when it is mixed with black powder, it puts even even the best Flame Priests' pyrotechnics to shame. Carlisle asks Edea for help with tracking down the Ebonstar operatives, and for the Adversary to help guard Seren. At the Ebonstar Hideout, Carlisle says to Edea that the holy water is empty, and as for the powder scattered on the floor, it is the black powder. They must have relocated already and it seems like they were running the explosion tests here as there are several scorch marks. Edea says he should take a look at this message as it looks pretty important. They had been conspiring with the Flora army and plan to plant explosives in both temples to incite discord. He says they do not have much time until they execute, so they had better hurry. At this time, they find a feather. At the Cernium Square, the Ebonstar soldiers fight Court Knights. Carlisle says Edea to the Ebonstar soldiers must have blended in with the refugees. A Court Knights reports that Flora soldiers are climbing in over the eastern wall. Edea says they will secure the walls and Carlisle needs to rally his troops. The Flora soldiers started swarming through the broken city gate. Seren lost her will after Roland's death because he is not the Chosen One, but Edea encourages her. Carlisle says to Seren that it seems that the prophecy is not ready to come true just yet, that moment may come tomorrow, or next week, or several years later, so for now, they fight, after all, victory shall be theirs, so long as they survive until the day the prophecy comes true. Seren and Court Knights defeat Flora solders. The different orders have to work together despite their differences and hold off the surprise attack from their invaders. Seren begged for members of different exiled religious orders to help defend their original homes and that they will be pardoned, even kneeling before them. Edea is surprised because Seren is a knight of Mitra, so if she did anything that even remotely went against her religion and into other religions, the knights may disobey her. Carlisle explains that the holy sword was not the only thing she brought with her when she first arrived in the city, she came across half the continent carrying the swords of all of her fallen comrades. Edea gets to know the swords at the Graveyard of Swords. He says Seren may kneel to a heretic or two, but her troops would still follow her with their lives for a very good reason. Edea says he knows she do not put much stock in prophecies, but nobility, if that is truly the prerequisite to wield the power of Mitra, she must be the Chosen One. The Grand Master and Templars watch this. Master~Commander After days of fighting, Seren wakes up from a nightmare about losing Cernium. At this time, the enemy is retreating. Cernium took a lot of damage, but they defended to fight themselves admirably. Carlisle appreciates it and thanks everyone for their bravery. He was especially impressed with the Adversary, on behalf of the holy land Cernium, to the Adversary and the Maple Alliance for all they have done. Carlisle and the adversary go to the library to search for Edea, who was at the time, "communing with the dust bunnies". Aaron said all the materials collected the whole library are priceless ancient writings and artifacts from ages past, so Edea should be extremely cautious. Carlisle says Edea can forgive Aaron because this library is very special to him, because when he first set foot here, the place was abandoned mess into something resembling a library after all, he made it what it is today. Most of the books collected here were ancient texts, but nobody knew how to read the ancient language so nobody knew that they had a treasure trove right under their noses. When Aaron first arrived at Cernium, he caused some panic among the populace due to his High Flora background, but he was able to calm everyone down. He took advantage of their stubbornness and insisted on appointing him as librarian and let him research to his heart's content on the condition that would sort out the library. It is revealed that Seren has resigned herself to the fact that she will never spread her wings again. Despite not showing any signs of it, she blames herself after what happened to High Mountain, its residents, and her fellow comrades who fought beside her. It was her duty to protect them, but she failed, in a single day and she lost everything that was precious her. Edea says seeing what Roland became must have been devastating. Edea supposes emotional trauma is to be expected, but that is not something that can be healed overnight. Carlisle says they can not presume that regaining the use of her wings will let her become the Chosen One. Aaron is coming, and Carlisle asks he must be going, so they should consult with him. Havoc has requested an audience, he praises now that is an impressive palace. The Grand Master asks Seren if she have seen this man before at High Mountain. She declines. Havoc introduces he is with the idiots camped outside city walls of Cernium, and as for his name, let's just say he is just rank and file, not practically important. The Grand Master shouts Havoc to he is insolent. Carlisle stops the Grand Master because that is enough, and he supposes he has a message for them. Havoc goes straight to business. His army is all set to take this city by force, they marched a long way to get there, and they are itching for some action. Now that he has come and taken a look around, it does not strike him as a great acquisition, what are they even gonna do with some lousy backwater city. Havoc says despite the city not holding much importance, there was something that is of extreme value there: the Adversary and demands that Cernium hand over the adversary so that their city will be spared. Carlisle refuges. Havoc respects that Carlisle has got some backbone but he ought to be careful for a prince, just like what happened to their hostage. Havoc shows the emblem of the Chosen One, and demands they hand over the Adversary, and in exchange they will return the Chosen One. The Grand Master asks Havoc to give them his word that he will stand down after the exchange. Carlisle shouts, the Grand Master says he can step aside, because this business is a matter of the church and the Chosen One. Carlisle denies because it is about the kingdom and the Alliance. Havoc leaves them for the time being so that the they can have some time to decide, but threatens that he is not a patient person, before disappearing. Some arguing ensues, with the court knights and template knights butting heads. Carlisle calms them down them and says they have no way of confirming whether that emblem is real or not. Seren confirms that the emblem is real as it is not something that is so easily replicated. The Grand Master says then there is nothing left to discuss and orders that they must seize the Adversary. All Knights take out their swords. Carlisle stops them and shouts they owe the Adversary their lives and it is not the Sun's justice. The Grand Master says it too must be Mitra's will that the heathens of the Alliance set foot on the holy land, it is the Sun's will that they hand them over to the secure the peace of Cernium. Carlisle protests that the Grand Master is acting out of his own will and not the Sun's. The Grand Master lashes out and orders Seren to arrest the Adversary. Seren also takes out a sword and say that although her power cannot hope to match the power of the Adversary's, she will lay down her life if the Sun wills it. However she proclaims that until Mitra reveals her voice, Seren herself will not believe that this is what the Sun God wishes, and puts down her sword and proclaims that they must all work together. Commander~Justicar The next day, the Grand Master gathers the residents other priests of others orders to the square and announces that they have finally found the Chosen One. The Adversary asks if Seren really intends to give Gilmore the sword. Seren apologizes because she must follow the will of the order. Carlisle says if Gilmore gets the sword, Seren knows whom it will be pointed at, and she and he had to sacrifice to maintain peace in this holy land. Seren says the will of the Chosen One is the will of the sun, if Mitra's will is to expel the non-believers, she will have no choice but to follow it. Seren apologizes because without the owner of the sword and blessing of the Sun, they will not be able to resist the crimson clouds, all of the holy land will be covered by the crimson lightning, by then, it will be too late. Checky says they have the Adversary so they do not need the sword to stop the Flora army. Seren says she knows the Adversary is unbelievably strong, but the Apostle of Lightning's power is beyond words. Edea, ashamed because she put her faith in the wrong person, asks Carlisle to act as acting commander of the Alliance dispatch force, as of this moment, ends the partnership with the alliance and Cernium. Carlisle and the other alliance members are surprised. Edea explains Carlisle knows she will have to put the safety of the members of the Alliance before Cernium and if Gilmore has the holy sword, they will all be in danger. Edea orders the Alliance to prepare to leave, and reminds Seren that they had a chance to save Cernium, but the only one who threw that away was her. That night, Carlisle meets the Adversary so he is grateful that he stayed to help. Suddenly out of nowhere, lightning strikes the court knights. Carlisle knows that that was the power of the Apostle that burned down High Mountain. He tells the Adversary to meet Edea in the Library and that he and his men will handle Havoc's henchmen. Seren then becomes the Chosen One to fight Havoc and takes him head on. Carlisle says the lightning is not striking in the city anymore, the enemy must be forced on fighting, this is their chance to get the upper hand. Despite their newly rejuvinated morale, they are still heavily outmatched. At the moment, the Grand Master says they shall fight as well. He says the light is with them, they have nothing to fear. Carlisle orders they should raise their swords. Carlisle orders they should attack. Carlisle looks as Havoc is losing his fight and claims that victory is right before them and they should give it their all for Cernium. A few days after the battle has ended, Carlisle tells the Adversary that the Order is going to formally appoint Seren as the Chosen One. There is much to recover, but the Order wanted her to be officially recognized as soon as possible. It will begin as soon as Edea arrives, because she is at the library. Edea arrives and the Grand Master appoints Seren as the Chosen One. Seren says she still do not know if she deserve this as if without the aid of her former comrades and the Maple Alliance, she would not have been able to do any of the things she has done. Aaron leans to Seren and whispers that she is not ready to hear her gods voice. As she is then merged with the will of Mitra, she uncontrallably attacks everyone and knocks everyone off their feet. The Holy Sword is broken by the Adversary and everyone is wounded. Taking advantage of their injuries, Aaron approaches the Adversary and pulls out the Seal Stone that they were carrying At this time and says he did warn him that it would only bring lots of blood. Aaron breaks the Seal Stone. Aaron's eyes glows red and says he is the one who tires of the folly of lesser lifeforms. Carlisle speaks for the Maple Alliance as much as he can, but for them, having broken the holy sword and all. In the end, the Maple Alliance is basically chased off. Gallery NPC Carlisle.png|Carlisle NPC Sprite NPC Carlisle (2).png|Alternate Carlisle NPC Sprite NPC Carlisle (3).png|Alternate Carlisle NPC Sprite NPCArtwork Carlisle (1).png|NPC Artwork of Carlisle (Convergence and Cernium storyline) NPCArtwork Carlisle (2).png|NPC Artwork of Carlisle (Cernium storyline) NPCArtwork Carlisle (3).png|NPC Artwork of Carlisle (Cernium storyline) NPCArtwork Carlisle (4).png|NPC Artwork of Carlisle (Cernium storyline) 메이플스토리 챕터2. 새로운 이야기의 시작|Chapter 2. A New Story Begins 업데이트 정보센터 - 20190808 메이플스토리 챕터3. 신의 도시 세르니움|Chapter 3. The City of God, Cernium 메이플스토리 챕터4. 신성검의 주인|Chapter 4. The Owner of the Holy Sword MapleStory Glory Story Chapter 2|A New Story Begins MapleStory Glory Story Chapter 3|The City of God MapleStory Glory Story Chapter 4|The Chosen One GLORY Chapter 2-展開全新的故事|TMS: A New Story Begins GLORY Chapter 3-神的都市賽爾尼溫|TMS: The City of God, Cernium 新シナリオ解説動画 1|「Borderless」 新シナリオ解説動画 2|「Cernium」 新シナリオ解説動画 3|「The Chosen One」 Trivia *In South Korea, Sang-hyun Um voiced over Anduin Wrynn of World of Warcraft (after Cataclysm) in Korean.사진으로 미리보는 '월드 오브 워크래프트' 팬 축제 '밤의 축제' (Korean) Carlisle is similar to Anduin Wrynn, except he's still a prince, while Anduin Wrynn eventually became king. Category:Characters